Along with the widespread use of mobile terminals, maturity of wireless network technologies has increased. Hence, communication by voice conversation and text message may no longer meet people's expectations and demands. Video and audio communication, especially for conducting business, has grown in popularity. While wireless networks may have a growing number of users, mobile networks has not seen that level of popularity and penetration in terms of number of users. Slow data-transfer speeds and relatively high costs may be some of the reasons obstructing the use of mobile networks and development of instant video communication on mobile networks. Further, performance capabilities of mobile terminals may also adversely affect user experience, for example low definition cameras on mobile terminals may affect user experience during video communication.
Instant communication software installed on a mobile terminal may, generally, enable video and/or audio communication. Usually, such software operates by recording audio and video by microphone and camera respectively, compressing the audio and video data synchronously for transmission via network, and playing video images at another client, receiving the communication. Such communication may also be achieved by instantly transforming video images via a virtual camera, displaying video images as virtual profile video data using face identification technology, transmitting the generated video data via the network, and playing the video images at the receiving client.
Typically, during video communication using mobile terminals, video data transmitted via a mobile network may cause heavy network traffic, i.e. high bandwidth usage. Limited by the speed, bandwidth and costs of existing mobile network, data transmission during video communication at mobile terminals may be slow and expensive.